


After the Box

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Injured Dean, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sam Winchester mentioned, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pushes Cas away and Cas can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Box

Time usually doesn’t matter to Cas but this time it does. Dean sent him away, again, with the words, “Cas, get out of my ass. Like way far away from my ass. Go away!” So Cas did. It’s not that the hasn’t been busy, there are plenty of other things to do, but he just, misses Dean. He feels guilty for that, the selfishness of it, guilt in itself being a strange sensation but one that he has come to know along with so many other human emotions. Guilt is a product of free will, something you can only have if you control your own decisions. 

So he waits until he thinks he might burst. He has learned how to cry but the tears won’t come and without even them for company, he is utterly alone. Until one night when he has just saved the life of a young girl who had been in a terrible car accident. She turns to him and says, “Dear angel, do not be afraid. The one you miss, misses you, too.” And before Cas can even think, the power of those words brings him to Dean’s side, such as it is. Cas finds himself standing over an unmarked grave. Without knowing… he knows who’s in it! “Noooo!” The cry escapes his lips as he falls to the ground and the grass and trees in a wide circle around him flatten with his grief.

Cas knows he has to see Dean, even if it’s too late. Cas moves his hand an all the dirt above the box inside is flung far and wide and the box is busted open. Inside the box, there he is, Dean, not alive and well, by any means, no. Alive, but broken. Battered and bruised to a bloody pulp, his fingernails torn off from scratching at the inside of the box where spells have been written by whoever placed him there. From what Cas can see they are spells to keep Dean from being heard when he calls to Cas, which surely he must have done. The spells are written in demon blood mixed with angel blood in a writing style Cas had never seen.

He takes this all in in a fraction of a second before he leaps into the hole and crouches atop Dean who is barely awake. His wings spread to shelter them both without him even realizing it. Dean had almost run out of air before Cas appeared and is just utterly destroyed. “You didn’t come,” he gasps. “I called you but you didn’t…” 

Cas had found his tears, now, and he wipes them from his eyes and places his hand on Dean’s cheek, just as Dean begins to slip into unconsciousness. 

In an instant Dean is healed, gasping in awe, in… adoration? He looks deep into Cas’ eyes as Cas says, “I won’t leave you again. Never again, not even if you scream for it with your dying breath.” And he finds himself doing exactly what he wants with all his heart to do, reaching down to pull Dean into an embrace. And what an embrace it is! Dean doesn’t push away and say something about “personal space,” He just lets Cas hold him while he clings on and cries for several minutes with breathless wracking sobs before looking up into Cas’ eyes and saying “Good, that’s um, good, because I, I need you. I need you so much,” pressing his forehead to Cas’ in a way Cas has only ever dreamed of, these dreams being another price he pays for knowing Dean, for loving him. 

They paused for a second, eyes closed, and if Cas thought he had waited before, this second feels like it goes on forever, but in the most delicious way. Time is so strange when it is contorted by all these emotions. Cas doesn’t dare open his eyes, he is too afraid Dean will push him away from this amazing moment.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is raspy and the rawness of it stirs Cas to the core. So Cas opens his beautiful blue eyes to see those amazing green ones looking deep into his own. They are the only eyes he ever cares about seeing in all of creation. Before he knows it, Dean presses his mouth against Cas’. At once desperate and confident, and salty from tears but soft and seeking, his lips are stuff of pure fantasy. Cas inhales sharply in surprise but doesn’t pull away. How does Dean always smell so good? Even when he’s been in a box underground, bleeding for who knows how long. his clothes, at the very least, should smell bad, but they don't. 

Dean slowly breaks the kiss and whispers, low and husky, “Don’t you ever go away. I shouldn’t have made you go. I only made you because I wanted you so close that I couldn’t stand it, but when I was down there in the box all I could think of was that I’d had so many chances to do this and I’d thrown them all away. I’m not gonna do that anymore. I’m not saying I know what to do next, I don’t even know how I got in that box or where Sammy is, but I’m saying don’t go.”

“I already said I was never going to go, so that’s settled,” Cas replies with a chuckle, “But this kissing thing, I’m not sure how I feel about us doing that. We better try it again so I can be sure.” And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the first chapter of a longer story so please tell me if you like it and I will continue it if so...
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic of any kind.
> 
> I promise that if you want more chapters they will get more smutty.


End file.
